Eerie Indiana, aimer n'est pas jouer
by diary-of-cris
Summary: une bonne petite histoire à l'eau de roses comme ont les aiment, celleci concerne le monde d'Eerie Indiana, la série tv qui date de 1992, couple DashSyndi, rating M
1. Chapter 2

**Introduction (commencement de l'histoire)**

Eerie, dans l'Indiana, une petite ville calme où il fait bon vivre mais ce n'est pas ce que pense tout les habitants...

Rue Normal, vit la famille Teller, une famille banale: Le mari, Edgar Teller, inventeur de son état, Marilyn Teller, mère au foyer protectrice et leur deux enfants : Syndi, 16ans,belle jeune fille blonde au visage fin, très populaire au lycée et aussi, il y à Marshall, 13 ans, aussi brun que sa soeur est blonde,fasciner par tout ce qui peut paraître étrange ou peut ordinaire ou même encore effrayant.

Marshall était allonger sur son lit, lisant un magazine qui avait pour titre « Paranormal is True », il y était abonner depuis maintenant 2ans et ne ce lassait pas des histoires de zombies, yéti, alien et autres choses peut commune.

Il lisait avec des écouteurs aux oreilles et ne faisait attention à rien, et encore moin à la créature immonde qui venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre qui était juste au-dessus de son lit. La créature à l'allure visqueuse se glissa sur le dossier du lit, Marshall, toujours absorber dans sa lecture, renifla bruyament, sentant une ordeur d'égout, il ce redressa en cherchant des yeux ce qui pouvait bien en être à l'origine.

La créature sauta alors dans le cou du jeune garçon...

Dans le salon en-dessous on entendit alors un bruit sourd, Syndi regardait son émission « Tod et Donna », elle regarda le plafond en suppliant le ciel que son frère n'ai pas encore une fois défoncé son lit en essayant d'attraper un de ces deux lézards.

C'est alors que son regard ce porta sur le vivarium...les deux reptiles étaient pourtant présent sur leur morceau de bois...elle jugea qu'il valait mieux monter à l'étage vérifier par mesure de sécurité.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et monta les marches avec fénéantise en maudissant mentalement de ne pas être fille unique.

Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son frère et toqua

-Marshall!! c'est quoi ce bruit? Qu'est-ce que tu fais??

Pas de réponse.

-Marshall!! ce n'est pas parce que les parents sont sorti que tu doit nier mon existance!

Toujours rien.

Elle frappa alors plus fort à la porte et hurla :

-OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE!! CRETIN!!!

Rien.

Elle envoya balader l'intimiter de son frère et ouvra la porte, elle se figea en voyant la scène:

Marshall était à l'évidence tomber de son lit et gisait sur le sol. Syndi se précipita au chevet de son frère et le supplia de se relever. Mais le garçon était tout à fait inconscient, Syndi sentait que la situation était grave, elle plongea alors sur le téléphone poser sur la table de chevet et appela les secours à moitier en larmes. Pendant qu'elle composa le numéro des urgences, elle prit le poul de son frère : il était très lent...affreusement lent...trop lent...elle redouta alors le pire...et elle avait raison

**CH 1 : Une solution**

Cela faisait deux mois...deux mois sans aucune vie dans la chambre de Marshall...deux mois que le diagnostique du médecin était tomber : il ignorait totalement la cause de l'état de Marshall, les prises de sang n'avait donner rien de concluant ou d'alarmant, cependant, son rythme cardiaque restait toujours aussi bas, il ne diminuait pas d'avantage, mais restait toujours lent, comme si Marshall était dans un coma très profond ou dans un état second.

Cependant, il fallait tout de même s'inquiéter: comme l'avais expliquer le médecin, un mauvais rythme cardiaque signifie aussi une mauvaise circulation du sang, ce qui, à long terme, était dangereux pour tout le reste de l'organisme et surtout, cela pouvait provoquer au cerveau des dommages irréversibles.

Le premier mois, les parents restaient sans arrêt au chevet de leur fils en espérant un signe, Marilyn refusant catégoriquement de sortir de la chambre, Edgar faisait sans arrêt les cent pas au pied du lit de son fils.

Simon avait bon avoir 9 ans, il restait cependant le meilleur ami de Marshall, il venait tout les jours raconter à son ami inerte sa journée, Syndi l'avait prévenu le soir de « l'accident », elle aurait jurée avoir entendu la voix du petit rouquin trembler au téléphone en entendent les mots « il ne réagis à rien...aucun médicament...aucun teste... », cependant elle s'attendait tout les jours à voir Simon fondre en larmes en implorant son meilleur ami de répondre à ce qu'il lui racontait.

Syndi, quand à elle, essayait de vivre un minimum, elle mangeait peut, en ce forcant, dormais peut aussi, alors elle se forcait à rester au lit, et le plus étonnant était qu'elle n'appelait aucune de ces copines et encore moin copains, elle ne lisait pas ces magazines de mode, elle ne regardait plus son émission favorie, la seule chose qu'elle faisait était d'espérer et réfléchir en cherchant dans tout les livres médicaux qui lui tombait sous la main une solution que le médecin de l'hopital aurait pus ommettre.

Au bout d'un mois, Edgar à décidé de ramener Marilyn, même de force, à la maison, celui-ci craignant réellement que son épouse devienne folle ou ne fusse que déprimée, malheureusement c'était déjà le cas en ce qui concerne cette dernière hypothèse.

Edgar Teller avait repris le travail, ayant demander un conger « enfant malade »,son patron avait eu une réunion avec les membres de la société pour qu'ils évitent le plus possible d'aborder le sujet de l'étrange sommeil de Marshall.

Au lycée ce fut la même histoire, tout les étudiants était au courant pour les Teller et le principale avait demander à ce qu'on évite le sujet et surtout en présence de Syndi. Celle-ci devait revenir la semaine suivante.

Tout un mois était passer pendant lequel la famille Teller tentait de garder une vie normale, Syndi voyait à nouveau ses amies, mais souvent, son esprit semblait partir ailleurs pour ce réfugier près de Marshall et puis il était hors de question de s'éternisée à parler des garçons! À present si on voulait voir Syndi, il fallait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour tenter de lui arracher une réponse alors que la jeune fille a le nez plonger dans d'énorme volumes de médecines.

Syndi était à nouveau rentrer tard ce jeudi soir là, elle revenait encore fois de la bibliothèque, en arrivant devant chez elle, elle vis la voiture garée, donc ses parents n'étaient pas à l'hopital ou alors peut-être avaient-ils été plus tôt.

En tout cas, lorsqu'elle passa la porte d'entrer, elle senti une atmosphère lourde, ces parents parlaient bruyament, elle glissa sa veste au porte manteau et alla s'assoir sur les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage pour écouter la conversation.

-Bientôt, il faudra faire un emprunt à la banque, disait son père d'un ton évident

Marilyn ne répondit pas tout de suite

-On fera ce qu'il faut, tant que les médecins continue de chercher...si il le faut, je retravaillerais...

-Et moi je ferais des heures sup'...c'est incoyable ce que les frais médicaux peuvent être cher...c'est même honteux! Et nous n'avons pas encore payer les testes qu'il subit tout les jours! Je me demande vraiment si ils sont nécessaires...

-Bien sûre qu'ils le sont! s'emporta Marilyn, il faut que l'on sache si quelque chose s'améliore ou...s'aggrave...

Marilyn fondit en larmes, Syndi était convaincue que Edgar la prenait dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, il s'en sortira...dit-il d'une voix tremblente

S'en fut trop pour la jeune fille qui monta dans sa chambre en ravalant ses larmes, il fallait s'en douter, les problèmes d'argent...tout tourne toujours autour de l'argent...même la vie de son frère à présent!

Si seulement elle pouvait travailler, elle y avait déjà penser, même juste pour s'occuper l'esprit, mais personne ne voulait l'engagée, soit parce que les gens n'en avaient pas les moyens, soit parce qu'ils craignaient qu'elle soit fragile psychologiquement. Pourtant, elle avait bien précisé qu'elle était habile de ces mains et bonne en math mais rien n'y avait fait.

Mais maintenant, trouver du travail n'était plus un loisir : c'était une nécéssité, et si elle ne trouvais pas vite, elle s'en voudrait de n'avoir rien pus faire pour son frère...ne pas l'entendre la vaner lui manquait, sa musique rock aussi et même ces bizarries.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, ces pensées l'étouffaient, il lui fallait de l'air, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour observer le ciel. Elle avait toujours penser que les étoiles l'inspiraient, mais le ciel était couvert, pas la moindre lumière à l'horrizon, même les étoiles l'abandonnaient, à ce moment, elle aurait donner corps et âme pour les voir...

Corps et âme...corps...mais oui,...non elle n'oserait pas et pourtant cela rapporte beaucoup...mais faut-il encore oser...et puis si ces parents l'apprenaient...non, elle serai discrète...

Elle descendit de la fenêtre et la referma, elle se dirigea vers son mirroir sur pied et se regarda dans la glasse, elle détacha ses longs cheveux blond maintenu par un élastic et enleva son t-shirt. Elle s'admira ainsi en soutien-gorge pendant un moment et pris une décision : si il le faut, elle vendra son corps...et cela même au diable.


	2. Chapter 3

**CH 3, une visite inattendue**

Syndi se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, elle réfléchi encore ce à quoi elle avait penser la veille : elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions, elle aurait bien été mannequin (pour rester dans la domaine corporelle), mais ces parents n'auraient jamais accepté de peur qu'elle ne finisse droguer que ce soit par ce travail ou par des substances illicites. Vendre son corps aux hommes est une solution qui lui semblait, pas la meilleur, mais la plus réalisable, car en faisant payer le maximum, elle n'aurait pas à exercer ce métier longtemps et puis avec le malheur qui la touche en ce moment, aucun homme n'oserais aller raconter à toute la ville que Syndi Teller est une prostituée.

Elle alla se coiffer dans la sale de bain et s'apprêter pour le lycée en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir s'organiser pour ce « job ». Tout d'abord, il faut trouver un endroit correcte et propice à ce genre de choses, ensuite, il faut qu'elle trouve les hommes, et c'est là que les choses ce compliques, elle savait comment ce rendre populaire mais pas pour ce genre de choses...et en plus, elle voulait garder cette histoire hors du lycée, donc hors de question que les « clients » potentiels soit des lycéens boutonneux sans cervelle (car autant le dire, même ces anciens petits amis étaient de vrais imbéciles, aussi bien scolairement que sentimentalement).

La matinée passa rapidement, car elle continuait de réfléchir à son projet, elle ne fut même pas étonnée de voir un « A+ » à son contrôle d'anatomie (logique, avec tout les bouquins de médecine qu'elle avait dévoré).

Elle n'avait pas cours l'après-midi et décida d'aller à l'hopital prendre des nouvelles de Marshall, bien qu'elle les entendaient déjà les nouvelles, « toujours rien » allait dire l'infermière.

Elle prit donc le bus, sur le trajet, elle était toujours plongée dans ces pensées, en ce posant des quantités inimaginables de questions dont une revenait très souvent «oserais-je aller jusqu'au bout ?? », la réponse lui venait alors automatiquement à l'esprit « pour ton frère, oui » , mais d'un autre coté, elle aurait souhaiter perdre son innosence avec un garçon qui aurai su prendre soin d'elle, de ces sentiments, et qui surtout, aurait été amoureux d'elle et pas seulement de son corps, enfin...elle était prête à tout pour son frère, même à sacrifier sa propre vie si il le fallait.

Elle arriva enfin à l'hopital, en entrant dans le service où Marshall était admis, elle salua rapidement l'infermière de garde et ce dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de son frère.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre et se retourna pour la refermée, elle était tellement dans ces pensées qu'elle ne réalisa seulement qu'en s'avancent dans la pièce que quelqu'un était assis sur la chaise juste à coter du lit dans lequel était allonger Marshall.

Elle sursauta en écarquillant les yeux.

Sur la seule chaise de la pièce était assis la personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais crus voir dans pareil circonstance : le type au cheveux gris.

Lui même semblait réfléchir très sérieusement et ce n'est qu'au moment où elle s'approcha de lui qu'il releva la tête pour la regarder, il fut pris dans ce qu'il semblait être un instant de panique.

-Salut, dit-il faiblement de sa voix rauque, je croyais qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure-ci...

-C'est rien, tu peut venir quand tu veux, mais je croyais que tu ne t'entendais pas avec lui...?, dit-elle en tournant les yeux vers Marshall.

-Ben...c'est un peut vrai...on s'entend pas...enfin pas tellement...mais j'ai pas vraiment crus non plus quand j'ai su qu'il était ici, je voulais voir par moi-même, hésita-t-il en regardant la perfusion au bras gauche de Marshall.

-Moi non plus, j'aurais jamais crus...

Elle avait dit ca d'un ton plus froid, elle s'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, juste près du type, ils restèrent longtemps sans rien dire, puis elle décida de bouger un peut et ce leva pour vérifier que son frère avait bien tout ces médicaments et était bien couverts par les draps.

Enfin, il brisa le silence en se levant et en s'approchant de Marshall

-On sait c'est de quoi, la morsure dans son cou? Dit-il en se penchant pour essayer de mieux voir la blessure.

-Non, mais les médecins pensent que l'état dans lequel il est vient de là.

Il regarda la blessure qui ravageait le cou de Marshall et fit une légère grimace.

-Oui je sais, de près, ca sens pas bon du tout, dit-elle en rangeant les médicaments éparpillés sur la table de chevet.

-Ca sens comme dans un égout ce truc

Il s'éloigna de Marshall et regarda de nouveau la perfusion.

-Comment est-ce qu'ils le soigne? Puisqu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'il a ?

-Dans la perfusion, c'est de la nourriture, et ils essayent de lui donner un par un tout les médoc' que tu vois ici, dit-elle en tournant un peut la tête vers lui.

Il vint se placer à coter de Syndi et écarquilla les yeux en voyant toute les sortes de médicaments différents.

-Pas étonnant qu'il ce réveille pas...il doit être complètement dans le colletard !!

Bien qu'il avait dit cela sérieusement, Syndi rigola, ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ris, ni même pleurer et d'ailleurs, c'est ce qui arriva, son rire ce transforma en larmes, elle s'appuya des deux mains sur la table de chevet, en espérant que ces cheveux détachés cacherais son visage ruisselant de larmes...elle commenca à sangloter.

Lui, était mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas si c'était la remarque qui avait déclenché les larmes de la jeune fille ou autre chose, cependant, il avait l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait surtout de fatigue et de désespoir, lui-même ne ce rappelait pas de sa famille, mais de toute façon, il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir déjà eu un parent hospitalisé et dans un état critique pour comprendre Syndi, il suffisait de la regarder.

Il ne savait pas si il devait sortir de la pièce ou..., il n'oserais pas, il l'a connaissait à peine! Mais après tout, ça lui ferait peut-être du bien?...

Maladroitement, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Syndi et la tira doucement vers lui, elle se laissa faire et mis son visage dans le cou de jeune homme, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait: qu'on ne lui dise rien, qu'on essaye même pas vraiment de la réconforter...elle avait juste envie de ce sentir un minimum en sécurité et même dans les bras du type le plus bizarre d'Eerie. Il passa sa main sur les cheveux dorés de la jeune fille.

Elle renifla et ce dit très sincèrement, pour elle-même : « enfin...j'en avais vraiment besoin... »


	3. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 La promesse**

Syndi et le type au cheveux gris était parti en même temps, ils avaient même repris le bus ensemble et descendirent au même arrêt, c'est-à-dire en ville, car la jeune fille lui avait demander si il avait pas envie d'un milkshake, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas d'argent et elle lui avait dit d'un ton rassurant :

-T'inquiète...tu me rendra la prochaine fois qu'on ce croisera...

Il avait fini par accepté et ils c'étaient alors rendus au « World Of Stuff », en entrant, Syndi rigola à nouveau car Redford avait foudroyer du regard le garçon au cheveux gris et avait marmoner:

-Toi tu...

-Ca va, Mr Redford, il est avec moi, intervint-elle en passant à coter du comptoir.

Le type avait alors lancé un sourire narquois à Redford.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, au fond, qui faisait le coin de l'endoit.

Syndi enleva sa veste, revélant un t-shirt bleu à manche trois-quart, moulant, dont elle avait assorti sa jupe.

Le garçon au cheveux gris la regarda d'un air béa pendant qu'elle passait sa main dans ces cheveux longs d'une manière très séduisante...en fait...ce disait-il...elle est vraiment belle...un corps parfait, un visage angélique, des cheveux brillants, gentille avec ça et surtout, un grand coeur.

Syndi s'appuya contre la banquette en soupirant légèrement.

-Au fait, dit-elle, je ne connais pas ton prénom.

Il lui souria et répondit en la regardant dans les yeux :

-Moi non plus...

Alors qu'elle entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, elle stoppa son geste et vit tout de suite dans ces yeux qu'il ne mentait pas.

Redforf arriva à leur table.

-Que désirez-vous les jeunes?

Syndi fit un signe de tête pour laisser commender le jeune homme.

-Je voudrais...1 millard de dollars, un manoir en Angleterre, un bengalot sur la plage, un jet-ski...

Syndi éclata de rire, Redforf lui, ne rigolait pas, il semblait plutot ruminer.

-Mettez-nous deux milkshakes-fraises, s'il-vous-plait, dit-elle en ce reprenant de son rire.

Redford regarda le garçon et marmona un « jeune coq va! » en partant vers son comptoir.

Syndi ce tourna vers son invité. Il lui dit alors :

-En fait, je me suis baptisé Dash-x y'a pas si longtemps. Mais apelle-moi Dash.

-Ok,...je rêve d'un bengalot sur la plage...dit-elle, rêveuse.

Il lui fit alors remarquer que ca coutait cher, très cher, et même à la location.

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant deux heures, Syndi riait et s'amusait, elle était tellement plus jolie ainsi, d'un seul cou, c'était comme si tout allais bien. Comme si rien n'était arriver à son frère. Son nouvel ami savait la mettre en confiance et en sécurité...

Elle raconta à Dash les problèmes d'argent que sa famille rencontrait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, tes parents vont s'en sortir

Il but un long trait de milkshake avec sa paille.

-Je vais les aider, dit-elle en jouant avec la sienne dans son verre.

-Comment?

Il avait dit ça sans enlever la paille de sa bouche.

-En vendant ce que j'ai de mieux

-Quoi? Dit-il en la regardant, inquièt tout à cou.

-Mon corps, dit-elle sans le regarder, elle fixait obstinément son verre

Il toussa bruyament, il venait d'avaler de travers

-QUOI????...enfin je veux dire...quoi?? repris-t-il en baissant le ton de sa voix.

-Tu m'a bien comprise.

Elle le regarda enfin, d'un air pénaud.

-T'es conne ou quoi? Dit-il en la regardant comme si elle était bonne à enfermée.

-Dash...c'est ma famille...c'est mon frère...mon petit frère...et comme donner ma vie ne sers à rien, je peut au moin faire ca pour lui...pour payer ces soins...

-Mais t'es félée?

Il n'en revenait pas, une fille si belle, si intélligente...comment pouvais-t-elle descendre si bas? Il se reprit, d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Tu ne peut pas faire...

-Tu peut dire ce que tu veux, je le ferais quand même...je sais que je n'ai que ca à faire et ne me dit pas que je suis félée...

Le ton de la voix de Syndi trembla et ces yeux s'embrumèrent. Elle baissa la tête.

Dash la regarda longuement, elle est si désespérée...et si belle...et tout ces pervers qui vont la touchée et la...oh non!!! il en est hors de question, aucun vieux cochons n'aillaient la mettre dans son lit, il pensa de toute ces forces « faudra me passer sur le corps... »

-Je vais y aller...

Elle venait de ce lever et prenait sa veste.

Il la regarda et lui attrapa le bras.

-Promet-moi de ne pas...

-Dash, ca sers à rien d'essayer de m'en empêcher, je le ferais quand même

-Laisse-moi finir! C'est bien les femmes ca!! jamais le temps de finir nos phrases!!

Il eut un silence et petit à petit, il lui sourit.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, il contiua :

-Promet-moi de ne pas coucher avec un autre homme que moi.

Syndi ce rassit juste à temps pour ne pas tomber sur les fesses.

-Quoi?????????????????

-Je serais ton « client », comme ca, tu sera avec quelqu'un de confiance.

-je te rappelle que ca ne fais même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'ont ce connait!

-c'est moi ou un vieux pervers tout ridés! Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Là, c'est toi qui est félé!!!! dit-elle en tirant son bras pour qu'il la lache, mais en vint.

-Non, j'suis sérieux...pour le fric,...t'inquiète, ...tu te souviens de Ned? Le patron de l'ordre Royal du Maïs?

Elle aquiesca.

-Il m'a laisser toute la fortune de son entreprise, y'en à pour dix mille dollars... ils sont à toi...

-Tu rigole??

-Non, j'veux pas que tu...te donne à des vieux...et puis si tu veux, t'as pas à te donner à qui que ce soit, les dix mille, tu peut les prendre...

-Non, je coucherais avec toi, et seulement toi, c'est promis.

Elle avait parler très vite, il lacha son bras, encore une fois béa. Elle réprima une envie de rire et dit :

-Mais seulement, trouve un endroit pour être tranquille...et ce ne sera pas pour une nuit seulement, disons pour le week-end, comme ca, t'en aura pour ton argent...dit-elle d'un ton provocateur.

Il était, à l'évidence, choquer par ce qu'elle venait de dire (et surtout par la manière dont elle l'avait dit), il l'a regardait comme si elle était une chose incroyable, elle-même n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ca et trouva la tête de Dash plutôt comique au point qu'elle en rajouta une couche: elle ce pencha sur lui et déposa un rapide et très léger baiser sur ces lèvres avant de prendre sa veste et de s'enfuir, tel une voleuse.


	4. Chapter 5

**Ch 5 Au boulot ma grande! (!!-18)**

Syndi rentra chez elle en ce demandant si elle n'était pas folle d'avoir accepté la proposition de Dash, d'un coter, elle le connaissai réellement que depuis quelque heure, mais de l'autre, elle savait qu'il n'irait pas s'en venter, elle lui faisait une confiance quasi aveugle, et puis aussi, dix mille dollars...

En regardant la télévision, le soir, elle réfléchissait quand le téléphone sonna.

Marilyn décrocha.

Quelque seconde plus tard, elle appela la jeune fille.

-Syndi! C'est un ami à toi au téléphone...

Elle ce leva et alla vers la cuisine, sa mère lui souriais.

-C'est bien ca, que tu continue à voir des amis.

Marilyn tendit le téléphone à sa fille, lorsqu'elle passa à coter d'elle, elle lui donna un furtif baiser sur la joue. Elle regarda sa mère s'éloigner en souriant et mis le combiné à son oreille.

-Allo?

-C'est moi, dit une voix rauque. C'est ok, pour ce week-end, ca te va le vieux moulin? C'est la que je vis en fait, t'en fais pas, j'ai nettoyé... y'a un lit...

Elle réfléchis à toute vitesse et répondit, comme si elle pesait chaque mot:

-C'est d'accord, Je viendrais demain après-midi au vieux moulin.

-Et pour tes parents, faut une excuse pour que tu reste passer la nuit...

-Je trouverais, tracasse pas.

-Ok, comme tu veux, j'irais retirer le fric en matinée...Bon ben, à demain, bonne nuit...

-A demain...et merci...

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre, elle avait raccrocher.

Syndi ne pouvait plus reculé, tout était prévus.

Elle alla voir son père dans le garage.

-Papa? Y'a une amie qui m'invite à dormir chez elle demain, je peut? Et aussi aller au cinéma dans l'après-midi...

-Oui, chérie, ca te fera beaucoup de bien, mais sois très prudente...et ne te couche pas trop tard.

-Promis papa, merci... dit-elle en sortant du garage.

Elle alla se coucher en pensant au lendemain, perdue dans ces pensées comme cela lui arrivais si souvent ces temps dernier, elle mis une heure avant de s'endormir.

Elle se leva le lendemain en stressant totalement, un garçon allait la voir, et dans tout les sens du terme, et puis elle réalisa qu'elle aussi allait le voir de tout les coter et pendant tout un week-end...

La matinée passa trop vite à son goût, elle déjeuna avec ces parents qui lui faisait des tonnes de recommandations « ne monte pas en voiture avec un inconnu..., sois gentille chez la fille..., sois polie,...ne bois pas et ne fume pas..., ne te couche pas trop tard... » Syndi ne cessait d'aquiescer à chaque nouvelle règle.

Elle parti enfin au vieux moulin avec une boule à l'estomac, qui s'intensifia lorsqu'elle apercus le moulin et Dash qui attendait assis sur le seuil de la porte, il ce leva lorsqu'il la vit. Elle marchait lentement, son sac ce balançant au rythme de ces pas.

-Salut, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Ca va?

-Oui, oui...et toi?

-Oui ca va, je viens juste de finir de ranger un peut. Tu es stressée?

Elle releva brusquement la tête

-En fait...oui...je ne croyais pas que tu oserais...

Elle lui sourit et rougis légèrement.

-Allez, entre...dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passée

-T'es si pressé?? dit-elle à voix si basse qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

Elle entra, il la suivit et il referma la porte derrière eux.

Elle regarda les allentour, elle s'attendait à ce que ce sois délabré mais pas aussi propre, tout était ranger et mis à sa place, on aurai pus ce croire dans une maison! Une table était posée au milieu de la pièce, appuyer contre le mur, un canapé, qui semblait être défoncé avec à coter des planches empilées, qui soutenait une petite radio, il y avait des bougies partout, sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas l'électricité. Un drap cachait une autre pièce, qui, elle le savait, était la chambre.

-Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux, dit-il, il fit un geste vers le canapé.

Elle s'assit dedans, il s'installa à coter d'elle.

-Ca fais longtemps que tu vis ici? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le plafond, qui était très haut.

-Presque 5 mois, je crois, enfin je me suis réveillé ici...

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien de toi ou de ta famille?

-Non, rien du tout...pas même d'un visage! Ou d'un lieu...

-Tu fais quoi de ta journée alors? Hésita-t-elle, de peur de toucher un point sensible

-J'enchaine les ptits boulots'! J'essaye d'avoir de l'argent.

-Mais tu en as de l'argent et dix mille en plus!...

-Non, ce sera bientôt ton argent! Et puis je ne pourrais pas en profiter en sachant ce que tu fais.

Il s'appuya dans le canapé et la regarda, il la vis pleurer. Il dit un faible « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » très doucement.

-Je ne peut pas...prendre ton argent...tu pourrais louer un appartement...et bien vivre!

Elle enfouis son visage dans ces mains.

-Ce serai ignoble de ma part, Dash! Je t'en prie...je ne peut pas...c'est ton argent! Même si...Marshall...

Elle sentit un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, elle ce blottit dans ces bras et lui les referma sur elle, Syndi pleura, lui même avait les larmes aux yeux, touché par son désarrois. Il aurait tout fais pour la protéger, et même...la protéger d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle pourrais faire...

Après plusieurs minutes douloureuses, Dash s'écarta légèrement d'elle et de sa main gauche, lui fit redressé la tête en lui soulevant le menton, les larmes roulaient sur ces joues...les joues de Syndi Teller,...sa meilleure amie...celle qu'il aimait tout compte fait.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, il l'embrassa, elle répondit à son baiser et passa sa main dans ces cheveux, elle laissa entrouvir sa bouche, il fit de même...c'était si doux...elle n'aurais rompus ce contact pour rien au monde, elle laissa passer sa langue, c'était encore mieux, il la serra contre lui, pour ne pas laissa un seul millimètre de distance entre eux...Elle passa ces mains autour de sa taille et commenca à lui caresser le dos, elle sentit les mains de Dash parcourir l'entièreter de son corps.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de prendre des ignisatives : elle lui enleva son long manteau noir et commenca à déboutonner sa chemise, lui même aprofondis le baiser et, très doucement, allonga la jeune fille sur le canapé. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en remontant lentement vers son oreille, elle arriva enfin à bout de la chemise, qu'elle laissa glisser le long des épaules du jeune homme. Lui aussi ce sentais plus sûr de lui : il enleva vite fait le chemisier de Syndi, ainsi que le court t-shirt qu'elle portait en-dessous.

Enfin leur peau ce touchais, Dash redescendis le long de son cou pour arriver à la poitrine qui ce soulevais au rythme de la respiration saccadée de la jolie blonde. Il dégrafa le sous-vêtements sans plus de cérémonie, elle fut d'abord surprise et rougis légèrement, ce sentiment s'estompa lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue voyager sur sa poitrine, elle profita alors de cette nouvelle sensation de plaisir. Il s'attaqua au jeans foncé de Syndi, détachant le bouton et baissant la tirette, elle fit la même chose pour lui, mais avant, le tenant par le cou, elle le tira vers elle pour à nouveau l'embrasser avec fougue, comme si leur vies en dépendait.

Il se redressa soudainement et se leva, il la pris par la main et elle le suivis, elle compris qu'il voulait sans doute ce rendre dans la chambre. Mais en réalité, il avait d'autre choses en tête.

Il se placa derrière la jeune fille et lui caressa les seins en l'embrassant dans le cou et la nuque, Syndi se senti partir, c'était divin, jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti une telle sensation de plaisir et aussi, et surtout, de désir, elle voulait le sentir en elle, le sentir virile...

Elle souria en sentant l'évidence de son désir pour elle contre ces fesses. Elle frissona alors que la main de Dash descendait le long du ventre de la belle blonde pour se glisser dans son jeans ouvert, puis ensuite dans le sous-vêtement en coton...elle tourna alors la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau, elle lui caressa les bras et sa propre main rejoignit celle de Dash dans son pantalon, sans arrêter de l'embrasser, elle lui montra alors à quel rythme elle souhaitait que ces doigts titillent le bouton de chair, il comprit rapidement et s'écxécuta sans plus attendre.

Elle ne pouvait plus patienter, elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et murmura, comme si elle était au comble du supplice :

-Allons dans la chambre...je t'en prie...

Il aquiesca et l'entraîna vers la chambre en la tenant par la taille et en échangeant des baisers plus enflammés les uns que les autres. Ils passèrent le rideau qui servait de porte sans même le regarder, arriver à coter du lit, elle ce tourna pour être face à lui et le repoussa pour lui faire comprendre de s'allonger, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre. Elle enleva son jeans, révélant des jambes fines et douces, monta sur le lit et l'embrassa à nouveau, pendant ce nouvel échange, la main de Syndi parcourus le torse, tout de même musclé, du jeune homme et descendi dangereusement vers son pantalon, qu'elle détacha, elle caressa alors le muscle tendu à travers le tissus et puis en dessous, il gémit de plaisir et passa ses mains dans les cheveux et sur le visage de sa belle. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Dash prit la jeune fille par la taille et l'allongea à coter de lui, elle l'aida à enlever son pantalon qui était devenus gênant ainsi que le caleçon. Syndi caressa encore une fois sa virilité et il lui enleva sa culotte en coton.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et il descendit une nouvelle fois, mais il ne s'arrêta pas à sa poitrine ni même à son nombril, qu'il, au passage, titilla amoureusement, il descendit encore plus bas et s'arrêta à hauteur de son intimité, il lui écarta délicatement les jambes et elle sentit la langue humide pénétrer doucement son antre des plaisirs, elle gémit fortement et enfonça ses ongles dans les draps. A plusieurs reprisent, elle se retint de gémir en ce mordant la lèvre inférieur, finalement, elle l'interrompit

-Dash...viens...je t'en prie...viens, j'ai envie de toi...

Il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre, mais d'une supplie. Il remonta alors et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se redressa un peut, toujours allonger sur elle et chercha quelque chose dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, il en sorti un petit carré de ce qui ressemblait à de l'alluminium qu'il déchira pendant qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou, il rejoignit ces lèvres à celles de la jeune fille pendant qu'il placait le morceau de latex. Une fois cela fait, il l'embrassa amoureusement et encore une fois, lui écarta les jambes, Syndi lui toucha les fesses de ces deux mains, il ce présenta à son entrée et pénétra doucement la jeune fille, qui sentit une légère douleur, il entama un va et viens délicat, elle commençait à prendre du plaisir, à plusieurs reprise, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Tout deux avaient une respiration saccadée et ne contrôlaient plus leur gémissements qui n'en étaient plus d'ailleurs, c'était devenus presque des cris, des cris de plaisir, la jouissance n'était pas loin, et Syndi enfonça ces ongles dans les épaules de Dash, celui-ci resta un long moment en elle, ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble,...arrivant difficilement à reprendre une respiration normale...ils ce carressèrent encore quelque instant...il était toujours en elle, après de longue minutes à ce regarder dans les yeux, il ce retira doucement.

Dash saisis la couverture qui était à leur pied pour les couvrir tout les deux. Syndi ce coucha sur le coté pour être face à lui, il la pris dans ces bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit quasi instentanémant.

-Merci Dash...

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je t'aime...

Elle se blotit encore une fois dans ces bras en tirant légèrement la couverture.

Elle ne le sentit pas remuer et encore moin ouvrir les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi...


	5. Chapter 6

**Ch 5 : tu veux jouer? Alors on va jouer...**

Syndi ce réveila quelque temps plus tard avec un profond sentiment d'appaisement : elle n'aurait pas pus réver mieux pour sa toute première fois. Dash avait su comprendre sa crainte sans avoir besoin de parler et il avait su la détendre et la mettre en confiance malgré le peut de temps qui s'était espacer entre leur rencontre et leur rapport physique.

Mais une ombre venait de ce glisser dans ce tableau si parfait à ces yeux : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle prenne ce qui s'était passé entre eux pour de l'amour. Car; cela avait bon être tendre et passionner, il n'empêche qu'elle est payer pour ça.

Avec un énorme pincement au coeur, elle tourna la tête et vis la place vide, elle ce redressa légèrement sur son oreiller et vit Dash debout, torse nus, ne portant que son boxer, il ce tenait devant une pendrie à laquelle il manquait des portes et semblait chercher quelque chose sur l'étagère encombrée.

Elle ce redressa complètement en s'asseyant et le lit grinça. Il ce retourna en sursautant légèrement.

-désolé, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée...

-non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai plus sommeil...

Il s'approcha du lit et s'asseya dessus, ils ce regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, à l'évidence, chacun d'eux étaient mal à l'aise par rapport à l'évènnement passer et aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir rompre le silence tendu.

Finalement, Syndi reprit la parole en repensent au fait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle ce laisse submergée par ses sentiments.

-Si ca continue, ce week-end ne vaudra certainement pas les dix mille dollars.

Elle avait pris un ton extrêmement froid.

Dash la regarda, complètement ébahis par ce qu'il venait t'entendre.

Il avait tout fais pour lui faire oublier le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire : il avait été romantique, attentif, tendre, passionner,...et voilà comment elle le remerciait? Elle lui parlait d'argent? Et bien...si elle voulait jouer à la « putte », il serait donc deux à y prendre part.

Il ce leva plein de colère et de rage et alla prendre une bouteille et un verre dans une armoire près du lit, Syndi le regarda, complètement interloquée par cette accès de brutalité et le suivit du regard. Il sortit de l'armoire ce qui semblait être de l'alcool et s'en versa un verre en écartant légèrement le rideau de la fenêtre et en regardant au travers, il bus une longue gorgée et s'éclaircis la gorge.

Dash ce tourna enfin vers la jeune fille et déposa son verre vide sur l'armoire, il lui fit un signe pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre.

Elle ce leva du lit, totalement nue et surprise par ce nouveau comportement, elle s'approcha de lui avec appréhension. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit sur un ton qui ce voulait haineux et sarcastique:

-Tu veux jouer à ça? Alors prépare toi, puisque c'est ce que tu veux...

-Quoi?

Elle n'eu pas le temps de poser plus de questions : il venait de la saisir par les épaules et appuyait dessus pour la mettre à genou. Elle fut tellement déconcertée qu'elle ne put opposé de résistance et tomba sur les rotules.

Il détacha les deux boutons de son boxer, elle venait de comprendre. Elle commença donc à ce débattre mais il lui maintenait les poignets au dessus de la tête, elle ce senti d'un seul coup prisonnière de son propre manège et eu envie de pleurer, mais voilà: elle avait assez pleurer.

Elle ce dégagea les poignets en seul coup et saisi le membre tendu avant de le mettre en bouche. Elle refoula ces larmes du mieux qu'elle put, essayant de ce concentré sur la fellation qu'elle prodiguait à celui qu'elle pourrait dorénavent appelé intérieurement son « bourreau ».

Pour sa part, Dash ne prenait pas vraimment de plaisir, bien sûre, il était en érection, mais ça n'avait strictement rien avoir avec ce qui c'était produit avant. Elle faisait ça pour le défier et lui même avait répondu au défi de la manière qui lui semblait la meilleure : il fallait qu'elle comprenne son erreure et peut importe les moyens à utiliser.

Il senti la jouissance venir et décida de ne pas en prévenir la jeune fille, elle ne ce plaigna cependent pas en sentant le liquide chaud ce répendre dans sa bouche. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et ce releva en s'essuyant un peu la bouche d'un revers de main.

Il continuait de la fixer intensément, c'est alors qu'il l'attrapa par le cou et qu'il l'embrassa sauvagement, Syndi lui rendit son baiser et l'entraîna vers le lit, il ne tiqua pas et la suivit.

Arrivés près du lit, Dash la poussa à s'allonger en travers de celui-cit, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter, il resta debout, face à elle et ce positionna entre ces cuisses, il fit glisser son boxer jusqu'aux chevilles.

Il entra en elle en un seul cou de reins et accèléra le mouvement en la voyant s'abandonner totalement à lui. Syndi ce mouvait en tout sens pour ressentir le plus possible le plaisir qu'il lui proccurait, il lui caressa la poitrine, elle ce sentait partir, c'était si divin qu'elle avait l'impression d'éffloré sans cesse le paradis.

Dash sentait le nouvel extase proche, il s'agenouilla alors sur le rebords du lit et fis plier les genoux de Syndi, il l'embrassa en approfondissant littéralement ces coup de reins.

Leur orgasme fut étouffé par un baiser des plus passionnés.


End file.
